STUPID TOO
by deetatarant
Summary: Owen is feeling a bit smug and Jack apologises. STUPID PT 2


Thanks for taking the time to read my stories and write reviews. As requested by some of you; Jack's Apology. Hmm hope it's not too mushy!

**STUPID TOO**

Shaking his head in bemusement Owen strode out of Jack's office feeling quite pleased with himself. He'd finally got one up on the great and not so slightly arrogant Jack Harkness. Coming down the steps he scanned the Hub, eyes settling on Toshiko who had crept back to her workstation after Jack's and Gwen's little show earlier. Owen checked himself and briefly pondered if he treated her as badly as Jack treated the Tea Boy. He dismissed the idea as impossible as he headed down toward the autopsy bay. All that standing up to Jack was thirsty work though.

"Oi, Ianto!"

"He's gone." Came Tosh's reply.

Owen hesitated. "You what?" He hadn't meant it sound so blunt.

Toshiko removed her glasses and Owen was gratified to see a small smile on her face.

"He left about a minute after Gwen mumbling something about having never been so embarrassed in all his life."

Owen didn't know what to say to that. "Should we go after him?"

"I'd leave him. You know how Ianto is, he won't want any attention. Jack can be a real arse sometimes, especially where Gwen is concerned, she gets away with everything." Toshiko leaned back in her chair, the one that Ianto had ordered especially for her griping back. "I don't know why Ianto puts up with it, no strike that, I do." Only because she felt she had the same deal with Owen.

"Where's Ianto?" It was Jack, coming down the stairs from his office a rather dour look on his face.

"I think he went home actually." Tosh told him returning to her work.

Jack sighed. "Ok, can you two hold the fort? I'll be back shortly." And with a swirl of his great coat he left through the cog door. Owen and Tosh, watched him leave.

"I hope he's wearing a bullet proof vest. I think he might need one."

Jack strode across the Plas, looking to all intents and purposes like a man on a mission. He knew full well that Ianto would not have gone home if he were upset. Ianto had some very funny habits and refusing to walk through his own front door in a bad mood was one of them, apparently. Jack only knew this because after Lisa had died Ianto wouldn't leave the Hub for nearly three weeks and even then it had been because Jack had kicked him out and told him to chill a bit. Jack liked to think that he was a caring, sensitive guy who knew his lover pretty well. Owen obviously didn't share that view and it upset Jack no end to discover the little shit of a medic was probably right. Of course as usual everyone had grabbed the wrong end of the stick and completely misinterpreted what he had yelled at Gwen. Vocabulary was never one of Jack's strong points, he was more of an action kind of guy and while he loved Gwen dearly as a friend and colleague the thought of being in love with her was just 'eeewww'. OK, she was gorgeous in her strange gap toothed way, she had sexy doey eyes, lush hair, and a nice arse, but she wasn't Ianto. Gwen did stupid things because she could and perhaps Jack HAD been a bit too soft on her. Ianto never did anything stupid, misguided maybe, but never stupid.

He smiled to him self when he spotted his favourite Welshman sitting on the little wooden peer, legs dangling over the side throwing chips for the sea gulls into the harbour water. His suit jacket was discarded by his side and he still had his shirt sleeves rolled up and waistcoat undone. That was just too dam sexy for words and Jack halted for a moment, watching from a discreet distance and wondering what the hell he was going to say. He really couldn't think. He guiltily sighed. Ianto was looking thoroughly dejected so sucking in a steadying breath Jack decided to bite the bullet and approach him.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ianto gestured to the space beside him and Jack sat down, mirroring Ianto's position with his feet hanging over the water. Ianto went back to chucking his tea out to the cawing gulls. Jack was at a loss for words.

"I must be the stupidest guy on the planet."

Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head, that 'S' word again, he'd been hearing that a lot today.

"Why is that?"

"You."

"You're not stupid Ianto, you of all people could never be that." Jack really wanted to take his hand, but he was pretty certain that Ianto would probably slap him one if he did.

"Then why the hell do I love you when you treat me like this?"

Jack froze, had he said?

"You love me?"

"I wish I didn't."

"I'm glad you do." Fuck.

Jack looked out across the water, he then tried to look at Ianto but the young man steadfastly avoided his gaze. Apprehensively he reached out a hand and grasped Ianto's leg. Ianto dropped the bag of chips and swatted him away.

"That privilege is revoked."

The bitter edge in his tone caught Jack by surprise; this was going to be harder than he thought. It wasn't often that he was rejected so enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry." There, he'd said it.

Ianto snorted. "For what Jack? For using me? For taking me for granted? For leaving?……You've got a quite list now. Which is it?"

OK, maybe that didn't go so well.

"What can I do to make this right?"

"Aside from realising the universe doesn't orbit around Captain Jack Harkness? Not a lot."

Jack wasn't sure whether he should be laughing at this or not.

"I am really sorry Ianto." He put everything into the apology this time. "I mean it. I know I stuffed things up. It's not what you think, Gwen and me. I love her but I am not in love with her. Only you get lumbered with that misfortune." Did he really just say that?

"Then why did you say those things?"

Jack paused trying to find the right words. "Because she represents the things we all fight for, a normal life, marriage, maybe kids, a future. I don't want her to get so ground down by Torchwood that she looses sight of that. Maybe I did the wrong thing, but she's had lie to Rhys so often I was afraid it would break them up. This way at least she can have some one to turn to that she can trust with her feelings." Jack was smiling now. "It's all your fault you know."

Ianto flashed him a confused look. "How so?"

"When I first got back, you forgave me. Every night for weeks I had those nightmares and you held me and drove them away, with out demanding anything of me in return. We all need _that _some one. But I never once said thank you to you. Never thanked you for waiting for me to get back. Owen told me about the things you did while I was away……as my friend the Doctor would say, you are brilliant Ianto Jones. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

Ianto sagged against him resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I know. Just remember I have feelings too in future OK?"

Jack snaked his arm about Ianto's narrow waist. And kissed the top of his head.

"Those privilege's still revoked?"

Ianto smiled.


End file.
